sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Donovan Graham
Mr. Donovan Alexander Graham Donovan was born in Visilia, California, it's a small city that sits right outside of Kings Canyon National Park. He grew up as an only child who was spoiled with love and affection. Both his parents were werewolves and they belonged to small pack in the area. When he was fourteen, tragedy struck as his mother was killed in a car accident that Donovan was also in. This was when he first noticed the change in his body. He healed from the accident rather quickly other than a cut across his left eyebrow. His father decided to uproot their life, the summer before Donovan was to start high school, and moved them to his own childhood hometown of Pahrump, Nevada. Goes ByGraham NicknamesDonny }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'26 years old Row 3 title ' }'Pisces Row 4 title ' }'Fae | Werewolf Row 5 title ' }'Blue Row 6 title ' }'Light Brown Row 7 title ' }'5'11" Row 8 title ' }'170 lbs. Row 10 title ' }'Small scar in his left eyebrow Row 11 title ' }'American-Southwest Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Open relationship with Avery Collins Row 15 title ' }'Physical Therapist Row 16 title ' }'Auburn Pack This is when things became interesting for the young man. He was welcomed into his family's pack, the Auburn Pack, that was currently run by his grandfather. He started to meet new people and it wasn't hard for Donovan to make friends as he was not only friendly, he just was good at drawing people in. Avery Collins was the first and most important friend who fell for his charms. Or, he possible fell for hers. Either way, once the two met, they became instant friends. That's all they were at first but as the year dragged on, Donovan began to change. Normal boys, get normal hormones but he was becoming a werewolf so it felt like everything was amplified. However, he was not alone as Avery was also a werewolf. That only drew them closer. Closer and overly charged hormones can cause one thing. They lost their virginity to each other and normally things would tend to be awkward but it wasn't. Honestly, nothing really changed, they were still close friends. Yet, Donovan didn't want a girlfriend as he just felt he was too young for such a thing. They agreed to have an open relationship. When he was sixteen, his grandfather died of heart attack and his father took the place as alpha. Donovan was also now fully a werewolf and his father began to teach him all that he would need to know. It was definitely needed because there was a sudden influx of supernatural beings to the area and his father, along with the Shadow Pack leader, tried to keep the werewolves out of the war that was starting. Donovan helped his father to recruit werewolves into their pack and he appreciated his father's open policy. His father also took on trying to align with hunters, mystics, and slayers. Over the years, the relationship of friends with benefits with Avery started to have an effect on him. He was falling in love with his best friend. There were times when he thought about telling her but he was too scared to lose what they had so he kept it to himself. Finally, when he was twenty he had built up the courage and asked her to meet him for dinner. However, he never made it because on his way, he received a phone call that the Shadow Pack leader had been killed. Something just didn't feel right so he rushed home, only to find his own father murdered. Donovan felt lost and devastated but he knew couldn't stay that way. He took his place as the new alpha of Auburn Pack. After realizing their was no reasoning with the new Shadow Pack leader, he worked harder to find other werewolves to bring into the pack as well as finding new allies. It however, left little time for himself and he came to realize an exclusive relationship with Avery was not possible. Not only did it make her a target but he knew he couldn't risk being focused on her when he had to be focused on the pack. TraitsResolute, helpful, optimistic, organized, resourceful,and intense. QuirksTends to answer questions with a a question, knows most nutritional contents of food and drinks,and gets very quiet when he's stressed out. ' }'Drinking Row 2 title ' }'Steak, making Avery jealous just to make up, playing darts, movies with a twist, and horror novels. Row 3 title ' }'Avery making him jealous, anyone messing with his pack, tropical fruits, long lines, and cats. Row 4 title ' }'Failing his pack, losing Avery, and large bodies of water. Row 5 title ' }'Reading books, working out, and playing darts. Row 6 title ' }'Being lied too, when people talk with their mouth full, and things being unorganized. Row 7 title ' }'Silver Row 8 title ' }'''BDSM Donovan's abilities include wolf morphing, night vision, telepathy, regenerative healing, enhanced senses, speed, and agility. Being the Alpha, he also can block his werewolf scent from others and he's also able to control pack mates to obey his orders. With wolf morphing, Donovan turns into a multicolored wolf his coat is mostly rust with hints of cream, black, and grey. The fur on his belly and chest is cream with hints of gray. Around his eyes, edges of her ears, and his paws are the mix of rust, black, and cream. His snout starts off cream before moving to a rust and before becoming black and gray around his forehead. The top his head and ears become a mix of the rust and black which continues down his back. Donovan went through the change when he was fifteen years old, he had his father to help him through it and taught him what he needed to know. Donovan learned to control all his abilities by the time he turned eighteen. He's very skilled at using all his powers. He became Alpha of the Auburn Pack after his father's death, but he has proved that has earned his place as the leader of the pack. He can speak telepathically with his pack mates as well as with Jacob Potter, the Shadow Pack alpha. He's able to make his pack mates fall in line if he must but he prefers for them to make their own choices. Donovan stands by what he believes in and he rarely doesn't let others change his mind. He tends to be a very charismatic leader and pretty good at making others see things his way. He has a kind heart once you get past his intense exterior. He's also a very organized individual, he needs a plan before he does anything. Being organized can also be a weakness for Donovan as when things are not, he tends to stress out. Once he's stressed out or frustrated or angry, it's best to let him be. Not many things can calm him down, actually pretty much only one thing does, Avery. She is ultimately his biggest personal weakness, he's scared of losing her which is why he holds her arms length most of the time. Also, she tends to get her way with him. Even though they are in an open relationship, he also gets extremely jealous when he witnesses her being with someone else. Other than Avery, he cares a lot of about his pack and he'd do anything for any of them. The only other weakness, is silver. Donovan usually has to be in workout type clothing for work so when he isn't at work or at home, he has a casual dressy style. He's usually in jeans, a denim blue or black button up shirt with a tweed vest, and a tie. Depending on the weather he might be wearing a brown leather jacket. The '''Relationships Family: Deceased Best Friends: Avery Collins Romantically Interested In: Avery Collins Romantically Involved With: Avery Collins Past Relationships: none Sexual Encounters: Avery Collins, Caden Luna Photos of Donovan in Action Yojackets Once Upon a Time Sheriff Graham Jacket1.jpg Sheriff-graham-jamie-dornan-once-upon-a-time-season-1.jpg Sheriff-Graham-1x07-The-Heart-is-a-Lonely-Hunter-sheriff-graham-the-huntsman-28120475-1280-720.jpg Set jamie dornan fifty shades.jpg Jamie02.jpg Once-upon-a-time-34.jpg Jamie-Dornan-Christian-Grey-Pictures.jpg Diario50ShadesHQJamie (3).jpg Donovan2.jpg Photos of''' Donovan and Friends' Phoebe tonkin and jamie dornan by iamthecoolestgirl-d7lb1lk.jpg|'Avery'|link=Avery Collins Tumblr nrk0ccpoEK1u3z80io1 540.jpg|'Avery'|link=Avery Collins 0C82C6B9-23C7-4352-8DC6-F3C6A40ABFDF.png|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans A9532E55-C655-4361-BAB7-DB218C2F18B4.png|'Alexis'|link=Alexis Cooper CC315F4E-A492-49CD-B7B8-359B77697627.png|'Alison'|link=Alison Vega Tumblr mbq3hqrP0r1r70p2ko1 500.jpg|'Caden'|link=Caden Luna Tumblr o3wd47PcY11ta69p0o2 400.png|'Cassandra'|link=Cassie Martin Tumblr ndpod3l1mV1s2xdeno1 500.jpg|'Evelyn'|link=Evelyn Lassenger Tumblr n98othxJ7L1s3mgzno1 500.jpg|'Ellie'|link=Ellie Reynolds tumblr_nbtmsdQjWs1r029gvo1_500.png|'Jason'|link=Jason Jones Tumblr n9c4ppvSq61s3mgzno1 500.jpg|'Nikolina'|link=Nikolina Markov Tumblr myepfpZi7Y1sh5lako1 500.jpg|'Name'''|link=page name